


Socks

by Gorgeous Nerd (gorgeousnerd)



Series: Trope meme [2]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeousnerd/pseuds/Gorgeous%20Nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard needs Bob to think more quietly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Socks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [turlough](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turlough/gifts).



> Originally posted on [DW](http://gorgeousnerd.dreamwidth.org/1714319.html?thread=3077519#cmt3077519) for the [trope meme](http://gorgeousnerd.dreamwidth.org/1714319.html). Also on my [DW fic community](http://firmament.dreamwidth.org/58794.html) and [LJ](http://chomalfoyfics.livejournal.com/71337.html).

Gerard's head hurt. He couldn't find his socks - they were balled up in his bunk somewhere, which always happened when he got on the bus exhausted - and there wasn't enough coffee. And if Frank fell on his drums one more time during a show, he was going to have to take drastic, humiliating measures.

He blinked. What?

But his brain kept going, thinking about how many skins he'd had to replace in the last two months, and drifting toward drum keys and broken sticks and how fucked up his wrists were...

"Bob!" he yelled.

His brain stopped. 

"Yeah?" Bob called back.

"Could you...think quieter?"

Bob laughed from the lounge. "Only if you get me some coffee. I can't find my fucking socks."

Gerard sat down hard on the edge of his bed.


End file.
